Chocolate Milk Challenge
' Chocolate Milk Challenge (#412)|next=yes|nextvideo= Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413)}} The chocolate milk challenge was a challenge the girls did as the fourteenth part in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. It had the girls try a mixture of chocolate milk and another item, and they had to guess what the second item is. This video was uploaded on October 9th, 2015 and was the 412th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mars introducing the challenge, while Sydney explains the rules. She explains that they will be taking a shot of chocolate milk, Mackenzie noting that Andrea does not like chocolate or milk. Sydney continues to explain the challenge, saying they've added something else to the milk and they have to guess what it is. The girls get a point if they can guess what the mystery item is and another two points if they finish the shot. Andrea is not looking forward to the challenge, Mackenzie jokingly assuring her that there is liquor in one of the milk shots. Though Mariya says there isn't, as the girls grab their first shot - peanut butter, Mars not liking the consistency. Sydney likes that they've used happy little cups, Andrea saying that it just adds insult to injury. The girls take a shot of the milk and, apart from Andrea, don't seem too fazed by it, all correctly guessing the mystery item. Sydney says she can't do shots, as Andrea seemingly forces herself to drink the whole thing. Each girl gets a full three points for drinking the shot and correctly guessing the item, Andrea saying her cup had a hair, feeling that she should get an extra point. The girls get their next shot - canned cheese, Mars seeing the milk and not liking what she sees, Mackenzie saying that they all look the same The girls take a sniff and a drink, Andrea hesitating for a moment. Most of the girls do not like the flavor of the combination, Mars guessing it's cheese whiz, Mariya and Sydney agreeing with the guess. The flavor doesn't faze Mackenzie, saying that she likes cheese, while Mars is just not a fan. Sydney says that it tastes like cheese from a can, Mackenzie saying that it does have a processed flavor. The girls all have canned cheese as their final answer and, along with completing the shot, get another three points. The girls get their next shot - sriracha, Mackenzie asking everyone to take a sniff, before getting a resounding "no" from them. They take a sniff anyway and immediately do not like it, Sydney saying that it smells like salsa, while Mars knows what it is but can't get the name. They all take the shot, most of the girls not liking it, mainly due to the spiciness. However, Andrea doesn't seem to mind it, since the spice takes the chocolate and milk flavor away. The girls try to guess, Mars once again knowing what it is, but can't get the name of the item. The girls get their next shot - coffee, and take a sniff. They immediately knowing what it is, Sydney saying that she knew it by the color of the milk. They all finish the drink, Mariya jokingly asking for another, and they all guess the item correctly. The girls get their next shot - pickles, and immediately know what it is with one sniff, Andrea not liking it one bit, saying pickles is one of the things she does not like. The others says that they like pickle juice, Andrea looking annoyed and grossed out, as they all take the shot. After taking the shot, Andrea covers her mouth as if she's about to gag, while Mars says that the milk is not settling in her stomach. Mars says it's like the mystery items are attacking each other and says it's not going to come out pretty, Sydney and Mariya laughing. The girls get their final shot - a whole fish, Andrea joking that the challenge was devised specifically to torture her. The girls see what's inside, asking why there are chunks in it, Mars taking a sniff and immediately smelling the fish. The girls do not want to take the shot, Mars hesitating and gagging each time she thinks about it, refusing to accept the shot. The others take a sip, Andrea drinking the whole thing much to Mars's shock, as they all don't like it, though they know what it is. By the end, Mariya and Sydney are in last place, Mars joking that the loser has to drink all the combinations at once. Andrea says that she is going to vomit if the others won't stop talking about the milk, along with winning the challenge. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:2015